A Destiny Awaits: Never Alone
by Littlewhisker
Summary: [sequel to I have my Ways] Nightsight has fulfilled one prophecy, but then she finds out something unexpected about her past. She had been filled in on what she was clueless about. How will she take? And an old enemy is rising again....
1. Allegiances

**Summary-**sequel to I have my Ways Nightsight has fulfilled one prophecy, but when she finds out something unexpected about her past. She had been filled in on what she was clueless about. How will she take? And an old enemy is rising again; will she be able to stop this attack?

**Ok, this will probably be the only time I make allegiances. So be happy! A lot of time had passed between the stories (5 moons). It took me _forever_ to make this!!! I will update this story sometime this week, ok?**

**I was going to write everyone's descriptions, but I got tired so I only did ThunderClan's descriptions. I added a few apprentices on some Clans, except ThunderClan.**

**_Allegiances_ **

**ThunderClan**

Leader  
Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt and green eyes

Deputy  
Graystripe-long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes (he still isn't back)

Medicine cat  
Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors  
Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom and dark blue eyes

Rainwhisker-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with ginger eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whiteflower (aka Whitepaw)-white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfur (aka Birchpaw)-light brown tabby tom

Ivyflower-tortoiseshell she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Nightsight-shadow black she-cat with pure ice blue eyes

Briartooth-very pale gray and golden-brown tom with blue eyes

Greencloud-golden brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

Berrytail-cream colored tom with amber eyes

Hazelleaf-cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Mousepelt-gray tom with amber eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Daisy-cream-colored, long-furred she-cat

Apprentices

_Currently none_

Queens

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat and green eyes

Elders

Goldenflower-pale ginger coat

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

* * *

**ShadowClan**

Leader  
Blackstar

Deputy  
Tawnypelt (Russetfur died in the battle in the last story)  
_Apprentice_, Darkpaw

Medicine cat  
Littlecloud

Warriors 

Oakfur  
_Apprentice_, Brightpaw

Smokestripe 

Cedarheart

Rowanclaw

Apprentices

Darkpaw

Brightpaw

Queens

Tallpoppy

Elders

Boulder

* * *

**WindClan**

Leader  
Onestar

Deputy  
Ashfoot

Medicine cat  
Barkface  
_Apprentice_, Redpaw

Warriors 

Crowfeather

Tornear

Webfoot

Owlwhisker

Nightcloud

Weaselfur

Apprentices

Redpaw

Queens 

Whitetail

Elders

Morningflower

Rushtail

* * *

**RiverClan**

Leader  
Leopardstar

Deputy  
Mistyfoot

Medicine cat  
Mothwing  
_Apprentice_, Willowpaw

Warriors 

Blackclaw

Beechtail

Voletooth

Swallowtail

Stonestream

Reedwhisker

Rippleclaw

Queens

Mosspelt

Dawnflower

Elders

Heavystep

**I guessed on Hazelleaf and Mousepelt's colors, I think I am right about Berrytail's descriptions, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I will update soon!!**


	2. Prologue

**Wow! I didn't expect to get any reviews on the allegiances; thanks for them! This prologue may be a bit confusing, but I will take any questions at the end. And, please remember that Sunset has not happened yet and it isn't going to happen.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors, but I do own Hollycloud, Windstream, all my characters, and this plot.**

Prologue

"Are you sure about that, young Hollycloud?" an old badger asked a silver she-cat.

"I'm sure of what I saw Midnight," Hollycloud retorted. "I saw Windstream with a cat named Nightsight from ThunderClan with him!"

"Then true it is, you must go to Windstream then to Nightsight," Midnight said.

"What if-if I can't do it or they won't go?" Hollycloud asked nervously.

"Smart they are, not dumb. They know what doing right is," Midnight said wisely.

"Yes, Midnight," Hollycloud meowed.

"Do you miss Windstream?" the old badger asked.

"Yes, but I'll be seeing her soon," Hollycloud mewed. "Her and Father." She looked up at the empty sky. "I best be on my way, StarClan wants me to leave now. Good bye, Midnight."

"Yes, good bye."

Hollycloud traveled for half a moon and finally reached the barn. "Windstream! Father!"

"Hollycloud, nice to see you. Your father and sister went out hunting," a black and white tom greeted.

"Hello, Barley," Hollycloud meowed.

"I didn't expect to see you and I'm sure that Ravenpaw and Windstream don't know that you're here," Barley meowed.

"No, they don't," Hollycloud meowed.

"Hollycloud!"

Hollycloud looked to see two black cats with each a dash on its throat, but one had silver behind her ears.

"Father! Windstream! It is so good to see you!"

"Hollycloud, you look more like your mother," Ravenpaw meowed.

"Just like Windstream looks almost exactly like you?" she asked, so glad to see her family again.

"You must be exhausted, why don't you come in the barn, have a piece of fresh-kill, and tell us everything?" Ravenpaw meowed.

"That would be great."

They all padded into the barn got a piece of fresh-kill and listened as Hollycloud explained why she came.

"So StarClan needs Windstream and Nightsight to find Graystripe with you?" Ravenpaw asked, looking from one daughter to the other.

"Yes," Hollycloud meowed. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of Nightsight, Father. I mean you did know every cat in ThunderClan before they left."

"It has been over four seasons since they left, things could've change," Ravenpaw said wearily.

"I'm sorry Father, but we will have to leave tomorrow," Hollycloud whispered.

**Ok, any questions? I bet you all will have questions about Ravenpaw being a father! Sorry, I'm not very good with Midnight speaking. Don't worry the chapters will be longer. So review and tell me what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Ok, thanks to my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer-I don not own Warriors.**

Chapter 1

"Nightsight, you're leading dawn patrol, remember?" Brambleclaw meowed nudging her. "Wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up."

It had been three moons since Nightsight left Leafpool's den after being in there for two moons. She was quite glad to leave the den and return to warrior duties. Greenpaw and Briarpaw had become Greencloud and Briartooth. Nightsight stood up and shook herself. She led Brambleclaw out to where Ashfur was waiting by the entrance.

"What took so long?" Ashfur meowed impatiently.

"Sorry," Nightsight sighed. "Let's go."

Nightsight led Ashfur and Brambleclaw out of camp and to the ShadowClan border. She felt her head begin to hurt. Nothing had ever felt this bad before.

"Nightsight, are you okay?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I'm fine, my head just hurts," Nightsight replied.

She felt he body sway and she wasn't sure what happened next.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Will she be okay?"

"I don't know."

"Is she going to live?"

"I don't know; this is the strangest case of greencough I've ever seen."

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know! You're the one who has been with her since she was an apprentice! Spiderleg, go and rest, I'll get you if she gets worse!"

"Okay, Leafpool."

Nightsight finally realized where she was. She moaned at the pain her head was still causing. She opened her sightless eyes slowly, thinking what happened.

"How are you feeling?" Leafpool whispered.

"My head hurts terribly," Nightsight moaned.

"Brambleclaw told me when he brought you in yesterday that before you collapsed you said your head was hurting," Leafpool meowed.

"Yesterday?"

"Yes."

"How long was Spiderleg in here?" Nightsight asked.

"From the time he saw Brambleclaw drag you in here until just a few moments ago when I sent him to sleep and eat," Leafpool meowed. "Do you know what happened?"

"I remember that Brambleclaw woke me up, which he never has to do because I'm always the first one up in the Clan. Then when we went to the ShadowClan border, my head started to hurt more than an adder's bite. And then next thing I know, I'm waking up in here."

"Well by how you reacted while you were unconscious you showed the symptoms of greencough."

Nightsight moaned again as her head started to hurt worse. "Nightsight, eat these," Leafpool instructed.

Nightsight tried to lift her head to eat the poppy seeds, but it hurt too badly. "I can't," she moaned. "It hurts too bad to move."

"Just lay there and try to stay calm. I'll be right back."

Nightsight heard Leafpool leave the den and talk with Brambleclaw. "Brambleclaw, go to the warriors' den and get Spiderleg. Tell him to come my den."

"Yes, Leafpool."

"Firestar, I need to talk to you," Leafpool meowed.

"Okay, let's go to my den."

Nightsight let out a sigh. _What is wrong with me? First I'm blind, now I can't even move my head,_ she thought.

Nightsight heard movement in the den's entrance. Spiderleg's scent filled her nose. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Nightsight?"

All Nightsight could do was moan. Then she fell asleep.

**So a bit freaky for the first chapter? I thought so. The story won't be as strange as this first chapter. The next chapter will explain this chapter.  
I know a bunch of you (or all of you) will be angry, but there is no relationship between Spiderleg and Nightsight besides a _very_ close friendship. So please don't stop reading this story and please don't be mad at me.**

**Please Review and I'll update quicker!!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews!! I was going to update either tomorrow or Saturday, but I am sick today so I have decided to update today. I like this chapter and hope you do too.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 2

She opened her eyes. She could see! Though she knew it was normal in her dreams, she was still glad to see.

She looked around. Nightsight was in the Twolegplace. She was surrounded by crowfood.

"Hello, Destiny," a small black cat with one white paw meowed.

"W-who are you?" Nightsight asked shakily.

"I am Scourge, Destiny," the cat meowed.

"My name isn't Destiny, it is Nightsight," Nightsight meowed stronger.

"But you are Destiny," Scourge meowed coldly. "You are my granddaughter who is destined to rule BloodClan. Destroy has done well, but you are destined. He is coming to find you."

"Destroy?"

"Bone's grandson. You see, Destiny, you are meant to rule BloodClan. Destroy is going to find you and he's going to bring you back to BloodClan to rule. And he will destroy any cat in his way!"

"My name is Nightsight, not Destiny!" Nightsight hissed. "Destroy won't be able to find me if I'm in a medicine cats' den!"

"Aw, that is where you're wrong. You were only sick because I made you sick. Every time I make you sick you are blocked from StarClan! Good-bye, my Destiny."

Nightsight blinked and she knew she was out of her nightmare. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Nightsight, how are you? You were muttering in your sleep," Leafpool meowed.

"I'm a whole lot better," Nightsight meowed, sitting up. "My head doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's wonderful," Leafpool meowed. "I sent Spiderleg to the warriors' den with poppy seeds. If you every panicked more than him, you would be dead. He'll be glad to know that you're doing better."

"May I leave?" Nightsight asked.

"How do I know that you wouldn't come back tomorrow with the same thing?" Leafpool asked.

"I'm fine, I promise you," Nightsight assured the medicine cat.

"If you come back, then you're staying in here for half a moon," Leafpool meowed.

"Does that mean I can leave?"

"Yes."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Nightsight padded out of Leafpool's den. It was sunhigh; the sun was beating heavily on Nightsight's back.

"How are you?" Brambleclaw asked padding up to her.

"I'm feeling a lot better," she replied.

"I'm surprised that Leafpool let you go early," Brambleclaw continued.

"Brambleclaw, are you coming on patrol or not?" Rainwhisker called.

"Coming," Brambleclaw answered. "I have to go."

"Okay."

"Nightsight, do you want to join our hunting patrol?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Sure."

Squirrelflight led Nightsight over to Brightheart. "Hey, Nightsight," Brightheart meowed.

"Hi."

"Let's go," Squirrelflight meowed.

"Okay," Brightheart and Nightsight mewed at the same time.

The three cats walked out of camp. Immediately Nightsight smelled a crow. She pinpointed where it was and pounced.

Then Brightheart caught a vole.

The three she-cats stayed out hunting until sunset.

**You have now figured out what Nightsight was clueless about. Yes, she is Scourge's granddaughter. Any questions? I'll gladly answer any.  
The last part of the chapter was kinda boring, I know.**

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Wow, I've had a lot of question already on the story! Ok, chapter 3, I don't have a lot to say besides: Thanks for the reviews!**

**To Strangefur-No, Brackenfur isn't Scourge's son and Sorreltail isn't his daughter. It will all be explained in chapter 4 and on through the story.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 3

Three days pasted, and Nightsight avoided Spiderleg all three days. She couldn't stand talking to him after she found out whom her grandfather was. Nightsight even avoided her kin, or so called kin. Sorreltail and Brackenfur had lied to her. She wasn't their daughter.

"Nightsight, why have you been avoiding me?" Spiderleg demanded.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Since you left Leafpool's den, you have been avoiding me and your family," Spiderleg meowed. His voice change to concern, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she mewed, not looking into Spiderleg's eyes. Then she got completely off subject because of a scent that flowed into her mouth. "We have company."

"Who?" Spiderleg asked.

"I don't know. I don't recognize the scent!" Nightsight retorted.

"Great StarClan!" Sandstorm breathed, who was standing by Firestar and Brackenfur.

"Who is it?" Nightsight asked Spiderleg.

"Ravenpaw?" Spiderleg meowed, more as a question than an answer.

The whole Clan was silent. Nightsight concentrated on Spiderleg so she could use her power to see.

"Hi," a black cat meowed. This cat was black with a white dash on her throat and from what Nightsight could tell she had silver on the back on her ears.

"Ravenpaw?" Dustpelt asked.

"Feathertail?" Squirrelflight gasped at a cat behind the black one.

"No," the black cat meowed. "I'm Windstream and this is my sister Hollycloud."

"Why are you here?" Ashfur asked in a challenging tone.

"A message and a request," Hollycloud replied.

"What is the request?" Firestar asked. "I'm Firestar, leader of ThunderClan."

"I know," Windstream meowed. "The request is from our father. He requested that-"

"Who's your father?" Sandstorm asked.

"Most of you may know him," Hollycloud meowed.

"Ravenpaw," Windstream blurted out.

Hushed silence fell over ThunderClan.

"May I get on with the request?" Windstream asked politely, breaking the silence. Firestar nodded. "Ravenpaw requested that I join ThunderClan."

"What about your sister?" Sandstorm asked Windstream.

"I'm here with the message, but it is for a warrior, not Firestar," Hollycloud explained. "Then I'll be leaving. I have to get back to Midnight."

"Midnight?" Brambleclaw asked. "The badger?"

"Yes," Hollycloud meowed. "I'm her apprentice."

"Windstream, welcome to ThunderClan," Firestar meowed. "And Hollycloud, we wish you to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, Firestar," Hollycloud meowed for her and Windstream.

Spiderleg went off to find Birchpaw to talk to him for some reason. So Nightsight was left alone. She must have been closest to Windstream and Hollycloud because they went over to her.

"Hi, you're Nightsight, right?" Hollycloud asked.

"Yes. Let me guess, I'm the one you have a message for?" she meowed.

"Yes," Hollycloud mewed. "You are to go with my sister and me to find Graystripe."

"How can I if I can't see?" Nightsight asked. "I'm blind. That is why my name is Nightsight."

"StarClan told me a lot about you," Hollycloud meowed. "I think you can do this."

"I'll do it, but I have a question," Nightsight finally meowed. "Why do we have to find Graystripe now? Why didn't someone go find him earlier?"

"An evil is rising and the Clans will need all the help the can get," Hollycloud meowed.

"An evil? I have stopped one. Now another-" Nightsight stopped and her eyes widened. "BloodClan," she whispered. "BloodClan is going to rise again."

"When do we leave to find Graystripe?" Windstream asked her sister.

"First, Nightsight, there's something you need to know about our mother," Hollycloud meowed with disappointment in her voice. "Ravenpaw doesn't even know this. I figured this out on my own. Our mother was from BloodClan."

"You never told me that!" Windstream cried.

"There's something you need to know too, about me," Nightsight whispered. "I'm Scourge's granddaughter. BloodClan is only rising again to get me to lead them."

"We all have BloodClan in us," Windstream said strongly. "And we're all going to fight for the Clans when the time comes. Right?"

Nightsight and Hollycloud's moods rose as the said together, "Right."

"So when do we begin our journey?" Windstream asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow night," Hollycloud replied.

**Who likes this story so far? Please review and tell me!! What did you think of this chapter? Any questions?  
Btw, this question is for reader/reviewers that have accounts on this site: Are any of you getting notifications that you should get? (ex.-you get an email for reviews-if you have it set to get them- and getting an email for chapters that you have on your story alert list)**

**Oh and I have a poll for my reader/reviewers:**

**Who do you think is the most stubborn/hard-headed?**

**a) Nightsight**

**b) Ivyflower**

**c) Spiderleg**


	6. Chapter 4

**Ok, thanks for all the reviews!!**

**To Dawnfeather-You'll soon find out who Nightsight's parents are. No, Windstream, Hollycloud, and Nightsight are not related. And I have been thinking about the last part and I'm still not sure. Great questions!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warrriors.**

Chapter 4

Nightsight was so nervous and excited about that night she couldn't wait. She was also scared that BloodClan would come before they got back.

"Let me show you around our territory," she offered to Windstream and Hollycloud.

They both agreed. Nightsight showed them the territory, and then they went hunting. Nightsight enjoyed being with cats that were the same as her, related to BloodClan.

They returned to camp at sunset, enough time to eat some fresh-kill. "Are we ready?" Windstream whispered while they were eating.

"Yes, we just have to wait until every cat is asleep because we don't want them to know we're leaving," Hollycloud whispered back.

"This is going to be harder than we thought," Nightsight whispered. "Spiderleg is bound to want to know where we are going."

"We can do this; have faith, StarClan is with us," Hollycloud meowed.

"You're right," Nightsight meowed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nightsight, Windstream, and Hollycloud snuck out of the warriors' den once they were sure that every warrior was asleep. Windstream led the other two she-cats out of camp and into WindClan territory where Nightsight took lead.

"Nightsight? What are you doing in WindClan territory?" a voice asked.

"Fox-dung!" Nightsight hissed. "Crowfeather, go away."

"Why? You're the one trespassing," Crowfeather retorted.

"You're Crowfeather?" Windstream asked.

"Ravenpaw?" Crowfeather asked. Then he noticed Hollycloud and lost his words.

"I'm not Feathertail and that isn't Ravenpaw," Hollycloud meowed. "I'm Hollycloud and this is my sister Windstream. Ravenpaw is our father."

"What are you doing in WindClan territory?" Crowfeather repeated.

"We're leaving," Windstream meowed promptly.

"Where to?"

"We're not sure, just like you weren't sure where you were going when you were going to the sun-drown-place," Nightsight explained. "We're coming back."

"Why?"

"To find Graystripe," Hollycloud blurted out. Nightsight and Windstream glared at her.

"We would prefer if you didn't tell anyone that," Windstream meowed.

"We have to leave now!" Hollycloud meowed.

"Crowfeather don't tell anyone where we're going!" Windstream hissed.

"Fine," Crowfeather meowed.

"Wait," Nightsight meowed. "Tell Spiderleg and tell him to tell Ivyflower. They need to know."

"Okay."

The three she-cats dashed off into RiverClan territory and then to the mountains.

"So if you don't mind me asking," Windstream meowed, "where are we going?"

"I guess to the barn," Hollycloud meowed.

Nightsight stopped. "What's wrong?" Windstream asked.

"We're on stone," Nightsight meowed. "I'm useless here."

"We'll guide you," Hollycloud meowed.

"Okay."

* * *

**Back at the ThunderClan Camp at Dawn**

"Spiderleg, get up!" Ivyflower hissed lowly.

"What?" Spiderleg growled.

"Where's Nightsight? She's missing along with Windstream and Hollycloud," Ivyflower growled nervously.

Spiderleg looked around the den, Nightsight's nest was empty and so were Hollycloud and Windstream's. "Come with me."

Spiderleg led Ivyflower out of the warriors' den and out of camp. "Where are we going?" Ivyflower hissed angrily. Spiderleg knew that she was only worried about Nightsight and was also angry with her for not telling her where she was going.

"To the WindClan border," Spiderleg explained calmly. "Smell the air. Nightsight was going to the WindClan border with Windfeather and Hollycloud."

"Why would they be going there?"

"I don't know, but we can find out," Spiderleg meowed not taking his eyes off the WindClan border as the reached it. "Look, there's Crowfeather."

"Crowfeather! Have you seen my sister?" Ivyflower called.

"Yes, I was told to tell you that she went to find Graystripe with Hollycloud and Windstream," Crowfeather explained. "I ran into them when they were leaving."

"And you didn't try to stop them?" Ivyflower exclaimed, panic and worry edging into her voice. "Why didn't you try to stop them?"

Crowfeather didn't know what to say, he just remained silent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, its just…Nightsight hasn't been herself lately and I'm worried about her," Ivyflower whispered. She looked at the ground. "And…she's not even my sister and she still cares about me."

"What do you mean she not your sister?" Spiderleg asked.

Ivyflower's eyes widened as she realized what she said. "Haven't you been hearing what Nightsight was muttering in her sleep? That's all I'm saying."

Spiderleg looked at her with suspicious eyes. He had never seen her this disappointed besides the time when Nightsight almost died after the battle with Hawkfrost.

"Thank you for telling us where Nightsight went," Ivyflower meowed to Crowfeather. Then she turned to Spiderleg and meowed, "Let's head back to camp."

Ivyflower whipped around not waiting on anyone's replies. She wasn't in a very good mood as far as Spiderleg could tell and he wondered why her sudden moods change.

**Not really that interesting of a chapter besides Crowfeather's reaction to seeing Hollycloud. Review!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews! Soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. Busy month. The only reason I updated is because I have been meaning to update and I am in a bad mood so reviews will make me feel happy again!**

**To Flametail-You are getting Hollycloud and Windstream confused. Windstream almost looks like Ravenpaw (black with a white spot on her chest and silver behind her ears), while Hollycloud does look like Feathertail.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 5

"Where's Nightsight? I wanted her to go on patrol," Ashfur meowed, waking most of the warriors in the den.

"I don't know, she was here when the sunset patrol came in," Rainwhisker meowed drowsily.

"Maybe she's just out hunting," Squirrelflight suggested, "with Windfeather and Hollycloud."

Ivyflower listened to the conversation, longing to tell them where she was nagging at her.

"Ivyflower, do you know where Nightsight is?" Sorreltail asked walking into the den. Ivyflower shook her head. "Do you, Spiderleg?" Spiderleg shook his head along with Ivyflower. "Well, if you see her, tell her that Firestar's looking for her."

Ivyflower nodded, but at the same time exchanged a nervous glance with Spiderleg. What was going to happen when Nightsight didn't show up? Ivyflower didn't want to know the answer. She stood up, shook the scraps of moss from her fur and left the den with Spiderleg behind her.

"Ivyflower! Where are you going?" Rainwhisker called.

"Well, I was going to go hunting with Spiderleg," Ivyflower explained. She had known that Rainwhisker had a crush on her for a while now and was getting tired of it. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, no, I was just going to ask if you wanted to come on patrol with Ashfur and me," Rainwhisker meowed.

"Sorry, but the fresh-kill pile is pretty low," Ivyflower meowed. "Come on, Spiderleg."

"You know he likes you," Spiderleg whispered to her once they were out of camp.

"I couldn't tell," Ivyflower sighed sarcastically. "He's going to have to realize that I don't like him back." Changing subjects, she meowed, "What are we going to do? We can't tell the Clan where Nightsight, Windstream, and Hollycloud went though I don't know why. Do you?"

"I don't know, maybe the same as Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw did, maybe they thought that cats might try to stop them. Or they thought that other cats might try to come because this journey is just for them," Spiderleg guessed.

"Good guess," Ivyflower meowed.

"You two know where the missing cats are?" a voice behind a bush meowed, but revealed himself. Rainwhisker.

"We never said that," Spiderleg meowed.

"But you said you were wondering why they didn't want you to tell us where they were," Rainwhisker argued. "Where are Nightsight, Windstream, and Hollycloud?"

"You were spying on us!" Ivyflower meowed, anger rose through her quickly. "I thought you were better than that!"

Rainwhisker looked embarrassed and Ivyflower continued, "The patrol route isn't even this way. You were spying on us. Where's Ashfur, anyway?"

Rainwhisker glanced around. "He's along the border. He had told me to see what you two were talking about because you were both quick on responding in the warriors' den."

Ivyflower glared at Rainwhisker. "And you said you would follow us? Why would you do that?"

Rainwhisker was silent. Ivyflower knew that he was not going to say anything because he liked her. "Spiderleg, go on ahead. I'll be right there."

Spiderleg nodded and whispered, "Good luck."

Ivyflower waited for Spiderleg to leave before she began to speak again. She let out a sigh and began. "Rainwhisker, why have you been acting so strange around me lately?" She knew the answer, but waited for Rainwhisker's answer.

"Ivyflower, I love you," Rainwhisker whispered, barely audible.

"That's the thing, I don't love you," Ivyflower meowed.

Rainwhisker looked crestfallen, and Ivyflower felt a little sorry for him. Rainwhisker didn't say anything, so Ivyflower did. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"It's okay," Rainwhisker mewed. "I should have known."

Ivyflower didn't say anything. She knew that Rainwhisker wouldn't give up that easily.

"I have to go, I'll see you back at camp," Ivyflower meowed. Without another glance at Rainwhisker, she ran to where Spiderleg had disappeared. "Spiderleg!"

"I'm right here," a muffled voice came. Spiderleg soon came out of a bush with a vole in his mouth. "Did you tell Rainwhisker that you don't love him?"

"Yes, but I feel terrible for breaking it to him," Ivyflower sighed.

"Don't be, he should've realized it," Spiderleg meowed comforting her.

"Anyway, now Rainwhisker knows that we kind of know where Nightsight, Windstream, and Hollycloud," Ivyflower meowed carefully; being careful to make sure know one was listening. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I have a feeling Rainwhisker is going to tell Firestar that we know something," Spiderleg mewed uneasily.

"Let's just worry about that after we hunt," Ivyflower meowed.

0o0o0o0o0

"Ivyflower, where is Nightsight?" Sorreltail asked Ivyflower again.

"I don't know!" Ivyflower asked getting very annoyed since her mother had already asked her three other times after she sat down.

"Well, I'm worried about her," Sorreltail continued. "I'm her mother and I would like to know. I know that she would have probably told you."

"You aren't her real mother and you know it," Ivyflower muttered.

"What did you say?" Brackenfur asked with his eyes slowly widening.

"I said that Sorreltail isn't Nightsight's real mother," Ivyflower muttered. "Why didn't you tell Nightsight that you aren't her real parents?"

"How did you find out?" Sorreltail asked.

"Nightsight found out and was muttering in her sleep," Ivyflower meowed. "She had to find out the hard way. Her grandfather told her in her dreams."

"Well, now she knows. I'm sure she's glad that she knows who her real family is," Brackenfur meowed.

"No, she not glad. There's a reason that she's been avoiding our family and her friends. It is because she is disappointed on her heritage!" Ivyflower meowed. "Why would she be happy being related to Scourge?"

Sorreltail and Brackenfur's eyes widened and Ivyflower continued. "You didn't know. I told you, her grandfather told her in her dreams!"

"That can't be," Sorreltail gasped.

"It is true, but that isn't why she left," Ivyflower explained.

"Then why did she leave?" Sorreltail asked.

"I can't tell you. I don't know why I can't tell you, though."

**What did you think? So Nightsight faster parents found out the grandfather of the kit they raised, what did you think of that? I don't know where the Rainwhisker liking Ivyflower came from, I was typing and my fingers just typed it; well, I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!!**


	8. Chapter 6

** Thanks for all the reviews!! Ok, I won't update again this week, and may not for 2 weeks because I am going out of town. So please review _all _my stories. (And I mean all -cough-OurLife:FriendsForever-cough-).**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors and never will.**

Chapter 6

Three days had passed since Nightsight, Windstream, and Hollycloud started their journey to find Graystripe. They were finally out of the mountains to Nightsight's relief.

"Where are we going now?" Nightsight asked.

"Well, I guess we are going to the barn where Windstream lives with our father," Hollycloud explained.

"How long would it take to get there from here?" Nightsight asked.

"I don't know, we took our time to get to your camp," Windstream meowed. "It took us a moon, but we don't have that much time since BloodClan is coming."

Nightsight shuddered at the thought of BloodClan. She never wanted to be Scourge's granddaughter or part of the battle with BloodClan. "Let's just go so we can get back to ThunderClan faster."

Windstream led the way the rest of the day. They made it half way to the barn and they were quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Nightsight wasn't sure when they stopped though she thought that it might have been at moonhigh only to get a little sleep and finish the journey the next day.

"When are we going to leave to find Graystripe once we leave the barn?" Windstream asked Hollycloud.

Hollycloud was silent. Windstream waited for Hollycloud's answer, but it wasn't going to come. Hollycloud, who was leading, stopped.

"Hollycloud?" Windstream meowed looking at her sister strangely.

Hollycloud still didn't answer.

"Hollycloud, are you okay?" Nightsight asked. "Hollycloud?"

There was silence for a while as they just sat there and then Hollycloud spoke. "No!" Within the heartbeats after she said that, she collapsed.

"Hollycloud!" Nightsight and Windstream meowed together. Together they ran over to her.

Hollycloud slowly opened her eyes. "W-what happened?"

"I had asked you a question and you never answered," Windstream explained. "Then you said 'no' and collapsed. So now I ask you, what happened?"

"_The ivy may break in the blood._ That's what happened. I got a prophecy, but it wasn't from StarClan, it was from BloodClan," Hollycloud whispered, struggling to get up.

"Rest for a few moments before trying to get up," Nightsight instructed. "Do you think 'the ivy' might mean Ivyflower and 'blood' means BloodClan?"

"That is what I'm thinking," Hollycloud meowed. "And I don't want to say this, but I think that the 'break' is die."

"So it is saying, 'Ivyflower may die in BloodClan. That can't be," Nightsight whispered. "We have to find Graystripe before that happens!"

"Okay, I'll lead the rest of the way to the barn," Windstream suggested. "Are you okay to travel now, Hollycloud?"

"I'm fine, I think," Hollycloud meowed. She slowly rose and almost fell, but regained her balance. "Let's go on now."

They traveled slowly because of Hollycloud, but they made it to the barn by sunset. The sun was sinking behind the cats and it turned their fur colors as the temperature of the air changed. Nightsight's fur was turned into a light gray-silver along with Windstream and Hollycloud turned a shimmering snow white. Hollycloud's fur would soon blend in with the upcoming snow that could be soon.

"Father!" Windstream called.

A black tom came out of the barn. "I thought that you were going to stay at the ThunderClan camp for awhile," he meowed.

"We have to find Graystripe and go back to ThunderClan as fast as we can," Hollycloud explained, no longer leaning on Nightsight's as she was doing earlier. "Trouble is coming to the Clans."

"What kind of trouble?" the tom asked.

"BloodClan," Nightsight muttered.

"You must be Nightsight, I'm Ravenpaw," the tom meowed. "BloodClan is going back to fight the Clans again?"

"Yes," Hollycloud meowed.

"Why?"

"It's a long story," Nightsight meowed. "And we don't know where to begin."

"Well, come in and rest," Ravenpaw meowed. "You must be tired."

* * *

"Ivyflower, do you want to go hunting with me?" 

"No, Rainwhisker. I haven't been feeling too great lately," Ivyflower sighed, and then coughed. _When will he just going to give up? I had already gone hunting with him yesterday!_ Ivyflower thought irritated.

"Oh, okay," Rainwhisker meowed, sounding disappointed. He padded out of the den.

"Since when have you not been feeling well?" Spiderleg asked her.

"I just have started coughing yesterday," Ivyflower explained. "Have you not heard me?"

"Then maybe you should get Leafpool to check you over," Spiderleg meowed.

"I was getting ready to do that," Ivyflower retorted. "I'll see you in a little while."

Spiderleg nodded and lay down in his moss nest.

Ivyflower padded out of the den. It was quite bright out of the den for being in the middle of leaf-bare. Once she was in Leafpool's den, she called, "Leafpool?"

"Yes, Ivyflower?" Leafpool asked.

"Will you check me over? I haven't been feeling well lately," Ivyflower meowed.

"Of course."

After a few moments Leafpool meowed, "Ivyflower, I think you may have whitecough which could easily turn into greencough. I want you to stay in here until you're better."

"But-"

"You're staying here," Leafpool meowed strictly.

"Fine," Ivyflower grumbled. "I think I have been in here longer than any other cat in the Clan besides Nightsight." After saying that she began to cough terribly.

"The more you rest and listen, the faster you get better," Leafpool meowed.

Ivyflower sighed. This was going to be a very long stay in Leafpool's den so she just curled up in a ball and closed her eyes. Immediately, Ivyflower appeared in a meadow. The meadow was full of multicolored flowers and high bright green grasses.

"Where am I?" Ivyflower asked herself.

A silver-blue she-cat stood in front of Ivyflower. Ivyflower knew that this must be Bluestar. "_The past will be repeated, the sight will appear with the light, and the blood will show a hero, a hero and a challenge with an end_," Bluestar meowed.

"What do you mean?" Ivyflower asked.

"All shall be revealed quicker than you think," Bluestar meowed.

"When?" Ivyflower asked.

Bluestar began to fade away and she answered. "Sooner than anyone could imagine."

Ivyflower shut her eyes and reopened them. "_The past will be repeated, the sight will appear with the light, and the blood will show a hero, a hero and a challenge with an end._"

Ivyflower hadn't realized that she was back in Leafpool's den and that Leafpool heard her. She realized it when Leafpool gasped, "What did you say?"

Ivyflower thought a moment before about the prophecy before she repeated the prophecy. Leafpool stared at her with wide, wondering eyes. "Leafpool, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, when did you hear this prophecy?" Leafpool asked urgently.

"I just got it," Ivyflower mewed, "from Bluestar."

"We need to tell Firestar," Leafpool meowed. "Come with me."

Ivyflower just nodded, slowly getting up. She followed Leafpool out of the den and to Firestar's. "Firestar," Leafpool called from the entrance of the den.

"Come in, Leafpool," Firestar replied.

"Firestar, StarClan has spoken," Leafpool meowed. She then signaled for Ivyflower to tell Firestar the prophecy.

"_The past will be repeated, the sight will appear with the light, and the blood will show a hero, a hero and a challenge with an end._ Bluestar told me it," Ivyflower explained.

"Thank you, StarClan has been quiet lately and this is meaning something," Firestar meowed.

**There you go, 2 prophecies in one chapter!! It took me _forever_ to come up with the one that Ivyflower got. What do you think the prophecy Ivyflower got means? Prophecies are so fun! Oh, and remember that I won't update in the next week or 2. So review!! I want a bunch of reviews when I return!!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the _really_ long gap. I have had really bad writers' block on this story but now it's over. I hope you like this! And don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 7

"Hollycloud, I need to talk to you," Nightsight whispered to the silver she-cat.

"What is it, Nightsight? Is it about the prophecy?" Hollycloud asked, standing up and leading Nightsight out of the barn into the slowly cooling air.

"Yes, I've been thinking about it," Nightsight explained. "If we're correct then it says Ivyflower may die in BloodClan. She _may _die; it isn't necessarily saying that she's going to die. And the thing that puzzles me is that it says she may die _in _BloodClan."

"I see what you are saying," Hollycloud mewed. "So are you thinking she may join BloodClan?"

"I don't know," Nightsight meowed, confusion edging her voice. "I don't understand why she would want to join such a horrible Clan. Unless," Nightsight paused a moment, "they captured her. But why would they do that?"

"I don't know, but that must be the only way unless she hasn't heard of the stories about BloodClan, but she has heard them. Hasn't she?" Hollycloud meowed.

"Of course, we heard them when we were kits," Nightsight meowed. "We were told everything ThunderClan knew about BloodClan; the elders told us about how Firestar defeated Scourge."

"Then that leaves them capturing her," Hollycloud meowed. "And that means we need to find Graystripe and get back to the Clans as fast as we can. And the best way to do that is to sleep now so we have our energy for tomorrow."

Nightsight sighed. "All right, I guess you're right. But how will we know where to look for Graystripe?"

"StarClan will guide us," is all Hollycloud said before walking slowly back to the barn.

Nightsight looked up at the star-filled sky with her blind eyes. She knew that StarClan was watching over them, but how far would StarClan go with them? And how long would StarClan keep Ivyflower safe from BloodClan?

"Ivyflower, are you feeling better?" Spiderleg asked her as she entered the warriors' den after three days in the medicine den.

"Yes, much better," Ivyflower meowed trying to end that conversation quickly so she could talk about the prophecy. "How about we go hunting? I need to talk to you about something."

Spiderleg nodded, stood up, and began to lead her out of the den. Once they were out of hearing of others Spiderleg asked, "What about?"

Ivyflower took a deep breath and said, "A prophecy. I think it's about Nightsight."

"What is it?"

"_The past will be repeated, the sight will appear with the light, and the blood will show a hero, a hero and a challenge with an end._"

"What do you think it means?" Spiderleg asked after many moments of silence.

"Well, I think 'the past will be repeated' is that BloodClan is coming back, 'the sight' has something to do with Nightsight, and 'the blood' has something to do with BloodClan. And that's all I've thought of," Ivyflower meowed.

Spiderleg nodded and began to think. They were both silent for a long time, but they were hunting too. When they got back to camp, Ivyflower notice a pair of blue eyes glaring at her from the warriors' den. She sighed and knew it was Rainwhisker.

At the moment Rainwhisker saw her, he came out of the den and padded up to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Fine, just a bit tired," Ivyflower replied. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering," Rainwhisker meowed, but he clearly wasn't done talking to her yet. "Can I talk with you in private for a moment?"

Ivyflower didn't think it would take long so she said yes. As she followed him out of camp, she began to wonder if she had done the right thing by saying yes. "What do you want to talk with me about?" she asked.

"I know you don't love me, but can you please try to?" Rainwhisker asked, desperation in his voice.

"What? Why? Why would I do that?" Ivyflower answered.

"Just…please," Rainwhisker begged.

"No! I'm not, and you can't make me! Why don't you live without you trying to make me love you?" Ivyflower asked. She stalked off not waiting for Rainwhisker's answer.

She padded deep into ThunderClan and toward the board that led into territory that belonged to no Clan. Ivyflower heard a rustle in a bush behind her and spun around. Behind her was a white and silver tom.

"Who are you?" Ivyflower asked carefully unsheathing her claws.

"I'm Destiny's father though she might not go by Destiny now," the white and silver tom meowed calmly.

"You mean Nightsight? A black she-cat with ice blue eyes?" Ivyflower asked.

"Yes, how is she? Is she blind?" the tom asked.

"Yes, she blind. How would you know that she's blind?"

"It is a long story, but it comes back to her mother's father, Scourge. Have you heard of him?" the tom asked.

"Yes, I have, my leader was the one who killed him," Ivyflower replied. "So what are you doing here?"

"I come to warn," the silver and white tom explained. "BloodClan is coming, for my daughter."

"They are? Why?"

"They want her to be their leader. I can not explain now, I must go," Nightsight's father meowed. Before Ivyflower could ask why, the tom ran off into the forest, opposite of ThunderClan territory.

She stood there a few moments. "I need to go back to camp and warn Firestar," Ivyflower meowed out loud to herself.

"You won't be going anywhere."

Ivyflower froze at the voice. The voice was like ice on a warm kit. Fear rose up inside her as she turned around. There were four cats with matted fur behind her. The one that had spoken was in the front that had dirty gray hair.

"That piece of dung that just left told you too much," he hissed coldly. He turned to his companions. "We need to take her to Destroy."

"Destroy?" Ivyflower asked.

"Stay quiet," the tom ordered.

Ivyflower was going to say a smart remark but thought against it since it was four to one. A skinny, filthy, matted white she-cat came up to Ivyflower. "Move," she hissed. Ivyflower stayed where she was. "Move!" the she-cat hissed again, but Ivyflower remained where she was. "Grave, get over hear and help me move her."

Another gray tom that was in the group came over to her. This tom looked quite similar to the she-cat but had dark gray hair instead. "Move!" the tom hissed pushing her over.

Ivyflower let out a hiss. This time all four cats were surrounding her. The leader let his claws sink into Ivyflower's shoulder. Ivyflower let out a yowl of pain and everything before her eyes became blurred by mounds of fur attacking her. The last thing she remembered before she fell unconscious was thinking: _Is StarClan with me?_

**Isn't that such a happy ending (sarcasm)? Questions? Comments? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Ok… I'm really sorry for not updating since May. I haven't been in the writing mood lately. And the only reason I have this ready is because I came home sick today, so I typed 2 ½ pages today.**

**This is the first chapter I have posted since my hiatus!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Warriors, but I do own Nightsight and the rest in the story that aren't orginially from Warriors!**

Chapter 8

"Nightsight, wake up! We need to leave now! Wake up!"

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up. I'm just going to be a little slow, I feel like I haven't slept in moons!" Nightsight meowed slowly standing up. "Which way are we going?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to ask Hollycloud," Windstream meowed. "I'll go ask."

Nightsight was about to follow but an image flashed through her head. They were tons and tons of matted cats in a clearing and different ones were yowling about something. And in the very middle of them, was a blood-covered tortoiseshell. Nightsight gasped. She recognized the cat immediately; she was all too familiar.

"No… It-it can't be… She…no…with the Clans…" Nightsight mumbled unable to control what she was saying. Then she heard what they were saying.

"Who is she?" a pure white tom asked.

"We don't know, but Destiny's father told her almost everything. She was going to head back to her Clan and tell them that we are back," a filthy gray tom explained bowing his head to the other tom. "We are guessing she is a friend of Destiny. But they do not call Destiny by her real name."

"What do they call her?" the white tom asked, his amber eyes burning into the gray tom.

"I believe they call her Nightsight, but we can check with this cat when she awakens," a matted white she-cat meowed, stepping forward.

"Flurry! Where are you?" the white tom (that Nightsight guessed was their leader) meowed.

A black and white striped tom stepped forward. "Yes, Destroy?"

"I want you to…"

"Nightsight! Are you okay?"

The vision disappeared. She was now back to staring into darkness. She recognized Windstream's voice that was calling her name. "T-they h-have her… They have her…" was all Nightsight could say.

"Who? BloodClan? They have Ivyflower?" Windstream asked tilting her head, though Nightsight couldn't see it.

"Yes… They have her… They have her…"

"Nightsight, calm down —"

"— They have her… They have her…"

"Nightsight! Hollycloud, I need you!" Windstream called toward Hollycloud, who was talking to Ravenpaw next to Barley.

Nightsight heard Hollycloud rush over to her. "What's wrong, Windstream?"

"It's Nightsight. She just saw a vision…of Ivyflower…in BloodClan…"

"What? Oh…" She understood. "Well, then we just need to hurry. How bad was it?"

Nightsight took a deep breath. "Bad… They had just captured her. She was covered in blood and unconscious…"

"Oh, Nightsight, we're really sorry if anything happens to Ivyflower," Hollycloud apologized.

"So you think she's going to die?! Thanks! Nice to know someone has hope for my sister!" snapped Nightsight.

"Nightsight, I didn't mean that, you _know_ that I didn't mean that. Please calm down, please —"

"Calm down? Calm down! I should never have come! Look what's happened to Ivyflower, because of me! I don't care if I have to go back without Graystripe, but she's my sister — no matter what other people say — so I'm going to go back and no one can stop me!"

"Nightsight! Listen to me!" Hollycloud yowled. Nightsight then noticed that Hollycloud had been speaking to her.

"Sorry," she apologized, "what?"

"I said, we'll search today for Graystripe and if we don't find him we can head back to ThunderClan to get Ivyflower," Hollycloud meowed softly. "I just thought that we could use all the fighters we could get…"

Nightsight sighed; Hollycloud was right, they needed anyone they could find to join them for the battle against BloodClan. "You're right, Hollycloud, I'm sorry about how I was acting, I'm just so worried about Ivyflower…"

"It's okay, we know you were," Windstream meowed. "And don't worry, Ivyflower can take care of herself for now."

Nightsight nodded. "Let's get going if we are just search for Graystripe today."

"Right. I was just talking to Ravenpaw and he said that there are a bunch of kittypets going away from the sun, back toward the old ThunderClan territory so I thought we might head there," Hollycloud meowed.

"Okay, that sounds good, we can check there and hope for success," Windstream meowed semi-happily.

"Let's hope," Nightsight added. "So lead the way…?"

"How about me?" Windstream piped up. "I mean, I know all around here the best, after all I've lived here all of my life."

The sun slowly rose as all three she-cats headed toward the Twoleg camps. A little ways after they had left the barn they discovered Thunderpaths. All Windstream and Hollycloud could see were the Twolegs' Thunderpaths, to the left, to the right, and straight-ahead.

"Careful, Nightsight, there are Thunderpaths here to the horizon," Hollycloud warned. Nightsight nodded that she heard and set off in lead. Hollycloud sighed and looked at Nightsight with an exasperated look and then toward her sister.

"Windstream, is this where the old Clan's territory used to stand?" Nightsight asked a few moments after the glance.

"That's what Ravenpaw told me."

"Then we're close."

"How – never mind…" Hollycloud cut off.

After Hollycloud insisting Windstream to lead multiple times, Nightsight gave in and fell in step behind Windstream, but in front of Hollycloud. Silence was among them, but no one seemed to mind. Nightsight had an "if-you-disturb-me-you'll-pay" look on her face as they walked on. And though they had silence, it was constantly interrupted by Nightsight being informed on Thunderpaths. She slowly dissolved into letting Windstream and Hollycloud help her one hundred percent, from telling her directions to helping her think. She only got worse as the day went on because of her worry.

"The sun will be setting soon. Maybe we should find shelter…" Hollycloud meowed nervously glancing at Nightsight.

"No! We'll search all night or we can head back toward the mountains!" Nightsight snapped.

"Okay, I'm sorry, it was just… never mind…" Hollycloud sighed.

"What's that?" Windstream yelled from in the front. "It looks like another cat! Maybe she's seen Graystripe!"

Together the three she-cats ran ahead. According to the sound in Windstream's voice, the other cat seemed a bit scared at first, but the cat calmed down. She could feel the anxiety flowing off the cat when they first reached her.

"Who are you? I-I've never seen any cats like you around… If this is your territory, I'll leave…" the cat was mewing frantically. Windstream described the cat to Nightsight as a white cat with black flecks.

"This isn't our territory, we just came to ask you something," Hollycloud replied calmly. "Have you seen a cat that goes by the name Graystripe? He's been missing from our Clan for moons; all three of us have never actually seen him…"

"Graystripe?" the cat meowed obviously astonished. "Come with me, and oh, by the way, my name is Fleck. All of yours?"

"I'm Nightsight, the other black cat is Windstream, and the silver one is Hollycloud," Nightsight explained, speaking up for the first time since they ran into Fleck.

"Very nice to meet you all. I'm sure Graystripe will be happy to see some Clan cats again… He drones on and on about Clan stories all day because our housefolk won't let him out. Though his stories are all very interesting, they do get somewhat tiring to hear after a while," Fleck informed. "He really wants to go back to ThunderClan," she added.

"You've heard of ThunderClan? Or is it just that he's talked about it so much?" Windstream asked.

"Both, actually. You see… I am a former BloodClan cat. Surprising I bet, I mean, I am a kittypet! But that has another story behind it. We're almost there, just over this fence."

Nightsight was the first to jump, by choice. She had insisted she knew how high. And when Fleck listened to them in they're small quarrel, they had to explain to her how Nightsight was blind. Blind but very proud. Luckily, she made it up on her first time and only teetered a little. "It's fine up here!" she called down to Windstream and Hollycloud. "It isn't too wide, but it isn't too narrow!" And with that as her last words, she jumped off the fencing. She patiently waited for the other, and then let Fleck take lead again.

"Wait here, I'll get him."

Fleck went to the giant Twoleg door, scratched at it, and meowed for it to be open. A Twoleg let her in and she ran inside and up on the windowsill where another gray cat was. Both jumped off the ledge and more meowing could be heard. Instantly the door opened, Fleck took her time padding out and another cat, the gray one, came racing out, jumping over the fence so the Twolegs couldn't get him. Hollycloud, Windstream, Nightsight, and Fleck followed amazingly quickly.

"Finally! I get to leave this horrid place! No offense to you, Fleck, of course," the cat meowed, then noticing the three Clan cats. "I'm sorry, Fleck told me there were Clan cats, but I seem to have never met you – any of you – before."

"Then we should introduce ourselves," Hollycloud meowed. "I –"

"I am Nightsight. I got my name because I'm blind. The other black she-cat is Windstream, and the silver she-cat is Hollycloud."

"Hollycloud…" Graystripe looked with wonderment in his eyes at her. "Windstream, you must be Ravenpaw's daughter. Am I correct?"

"Yes, and Hollycloud is my sister. Nightsight is actually from ThunderClan."

"Come. We must get to shelter before night falls completely," Fleck interrupted. "Some Twolegs release their dogs at night, and they only live a few houses down. Windstream, would you like to lead?"

"Why not? We should move quickly to make it to Barley and Ravenpaw's barn. Usually these Thunderpaths aren't too busy at night," Windstream said matter-of-factly. Accepting that Fleck wanted to come without words.

Traveling at night was easier for Nightsight than the others, of course, because she saw blackness all the time. They made it successfully through the countless number of Thunderpaths. When the last Thunderpath came, Nightsight had a bad feeling something was going to happen. Yet, she didn't know what.

"I'll go first," Graystripe offered. Hollycloud went with him, and Windstream followed, alone. Last was Nightsight and Fleck. Nightsight felt a monster go by, and heard nothing left but silence. She ran. With luck, she made it. But Fleck hadn't followed. Fleck got a late start and was stuck in the middle of the Thunderpath as a monster was coming, speeding like lightning.

Nightsight stared with her sightless eyes at Fleck. Her eyes were as wide as they could get.

"No!"

There was a _bump_, and then silence…

**Please review! I might update soon! (doubt that, but I might!) I personally didn't like this chapter _too_ much, but hey, if you the readers like it, I'm ok with that. I know it's kinda a cliffie, ok, so maybe it _is_ one… So please review!  
****P.S. Thanks to Troublestripe and Shadowstar1993 for encouraging me the most into writing again! (or I might've quit…)**


	11. Chapter 9

**Ok, this on is shorter than the other one but hey, it's a chapter.**

Chapter 9

"Nightsight! Are you crazy?!"

As Nightsight and Fleck crossed the Thunderpath, she answered, "I may be. Some cats might thing that, but I don't. I think I'm just doing a friend a favor."

No one was exactly sure what had happened besides Fleck got caught in the middle of a Thunderpath as a monster began to come. Nightsight had dashed pushing herself and Fleck on the path. When they came back across Nightsight had a slight limp, but it didn't stop her and wouldn't let anyone else slow down. She had to constantly lean against someone in the group as not to injure her leg anymore. To Hollycloud's relief, Nightsight was letting her look at her leg when they got to the barn.

It was just past moonhigh when they arrived. Ravenpaw was still awake while Barley slept. Ravenpaw could feel the worry for them fox lengths from the barn. Once he had scented them he came running out of the barn, and he immediately touched noses with Graystripe.

"It's good to see you, my friend," Ravenpaw meowed. "I see the Twolegs must have fed you well."

"With those rabbit pellets? No! Fleck made me realize that I could it the nasty stuff or starve," Graystripe meowed. "And it is good to see you as well."

"I'm sorry to ruin the reunion, but we should get some rest. We have to start out on our way back early," Windstream meowed. "Nightsight might start panicking again if we don't get started by dawn…"

"Oh, yes, you're right, sorry…"

"I want to come and help against BloodClan!" Ravenpaw announced after a short period of silence.

"BloodClan?" Graystripe growled. "I thought they were gone for good!"

"Well, they're not…" Nightsight hissed with venom in her voice, thinking of the awful Clan. "They're back…and…"

She trailed off and couldn't continue. All she mainly thought about was Ivyflower. If only StarClan – or BloodClan for that matter – would send her a sign that she was still living.

"Nightsight, come on, let's go get some sleep." Windstream nudged her with her forepaw and they padded into the hay they used as a temporary nest. "Good night."

Nightsight didn't say anything; she just closed her eyes and hoped to see Ivyflower safe. Yet, no dreams came. She left as if she had only slept for a few moments. Being awakened by noises did not comfort her, but feeling something upon her injured shoulder made her jump.

"Oh, sorry, Nightsight. I thought you were asleep… I was just checking your shoulder while you were sleeping so you wouldn't complain," Hollycloud whispered. "I didn't mean to waken you."

Nightsight nodded drowsily and lay her head down back onto her paws.

"Did you by any chance know how you fell on your shoulder? It looks pretty bad. You twisted it and it's no wonder you were limping back here."

"All I know is that when I grabbed Fleck that bump you heard was my shoulder against the edge of the Thunderpath," Nightsight sighed, hoping Hollycloud would let her sleep. "How long ago did I fall asleep?"

"Pretty long. It's almost dawn now. Get some rest now. It might help your shoulder, so you'll be able to travel mildly fast," Hollycloud meowed with concern edging into her kind voice.

Nightsight nodded and closed her eyes. It didn't matter if her eyes were open or not, it was just as dark.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ah, my granddaughter. Such a pleasant time to meet again, don't you think?" a sly voice echoed inside Nightsight's thoughts. She opened her eyes. There stood her unfortunate blood relative. Scourge.

"Pleasant? BloodClan took my best friend, and whom I thought was my sister! You call that pleasant?" Nightsight snarled. She looked at his black pelt and became ashamed of her own.

A strange glint lingered in Scourge's eyes. "Actually, yes. You haven't put the pieces together yet. I can tell."

"What're you talking about?"

"Time will tell, my Destiny…"

Nightsight's fur began to burn with rage. Her eyes glared into Scourge, hoping she could see what he was thinking. All she saw was blackness and was awake once again. She gasped for breath. She could feel Windstream stir and run over to her and Hollycloud being woken by the sound of Windstream. Before she knew it, she was sinking back to unconsciousness. Managing nine words she gasped, "We need to keep going, no matter what happens…"

**Interesting? I hope, though I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter… But please review!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 1 Okay, I know what you're thinking… "How can she not update for a while then come back out of nowhere for one, short chapter?" Well, that's because Patronus Charm has been begging me in PMs to update soon. So here you go! (So thank Patronus Charm!)**

**Disclaimer-I'm a proud owner of my characters and plot, and my characters and plot only.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Hollycloud watched in horror. She remembered Nightsight telling her one of the nights on the journey about how Scourge would take control of her mind and make her almost deathly sick, so StarClan couldn't reach her. **(a/n- I can't remember if I mentioned this or not earlier about her telling them is why I'm going through this.)** "We need to keep going, no matter what happens…" Hollycloud recited in a mumble. "Scourge…you will pay for this…"

"What'd you just say, Hollycloud?" Windstream asking as she stared at Hollycloud with tired, concerned eyes.

"Scourge… He's the reason Nightsight is like this… He's blocking her from StarClan and slowing us down so we can't get back to the Clans before BloodClan attacks…"

"No! He can't! He's dead, isn't he?" Windstream exclaimed in barely a whisper.

Hollycloud looked at Nightsight. Her unconscious form lay there on the hay while she spoke with Scourge. She could be in that condition for days. _Are we going to carry her across the mountains?_ Hollycloud wondered.

"Hollycloud? Sister?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just wondering what we were going to do. We'll have to carry her across the mountains if she doesn't come out of this soon," Hollycloud muttered.

Hollycloud looked around. Dawn was rapidly approaching, so her and Windstream had to think of _something_. Nightsight had said to keep going no matter what, for BloodClan was already near the Clans.

"We're going to carry her."

"Hollycloud, no offense by me asking this, but are you _crazy_? We can't do that! That'll just slow us down and make us more vulnerable!" Windstream exclaimed.

"Slow us down or let us stay here, wasting precious time? And it would be better than staying here where we'll get fat and far away from the Clans! We HAVE to keep going! You heard what Nightsight said! She would never forgive us if Ivyflower were to be killed! We need hurry to get back to the Clans! BloodClan is there; we are running out of time. It's only a matter of time before they may destroy the Clans," Hollycloud retorted.

Windstream remained silent. Her amber eyes were fixed on her sister, deep in thought. Silence grew as early dawn's seconds passed. Hollycloud stared back at Windstream, wondering if her sister would ever understand the awful situation.

"You're right…"

Hollycloud sighed in relief to her sister's understanding. "We should wake Graystripe and Fleck to begin our way back through the mountains."

"You are nothing but right. I'll awaken Ravenpaw." Windstream slipped away into the shadows while Hollycloud woke the two new travelers. She quickly explained the morning's event and finished as Ravenpaw and Windstream appeared.

Windstream and Hollycloud nodded toward each other. Windstream grabbed Nightsight's scruff, beginning to drag her out of the barn. At once, everyone decided they would hunt during the trip. Though Nightsight would slow them down tremendously, they all were devoted to traveling nonstop to get back to ThunderClan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Half a moon had passed since Ivyflower vanished. Spiderleg had blamed himself because of her disappearance and made sure he was on as many patrols as possible to find her. But that only exhausted him to his limits, so Leafpool forced him to rest for a few days to regain his strength.

Spiderleg stifled a wide yawn. It had been a quarter moon since working on warrior duties, and it was driving him crazy! All he could do was sit there or wander the camp. The past days had brought worry to Spiderleg, not only because Ivyflower was missing, but also because Nightsight could be returning any day and would have his tail and ears knowing he didn't look after Ivyflower well enough. Spiderleg slipped out of the den and quietly out of camp. The last thing he needed was to stay in the camp another second. He watched for prey, but any slight movement caused him to jump.

Making his way to the place where Ivyflower disappeared, Spiderleg noticed a trail. It hadn't been too long ago by the scent. All his hopes of Ivyflower surviving had vanished after the third day of searching because a patrol he hadn't been on had found an unknown scent. Now, his hopes were replenishing. The scent trail looked like it was going back to camp. Smelling to see if he recognized the scent, he found some ThunderClan in it. _It's either Nightsight or Ivyflower…_he thought. _One way to find out…_ He sighed and walked slowly and carefully along the trail, so the scent wouldn't disappear. It was a small journey following the smell, but it made him anxious to know which she-cat it was.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it…Please review! Reviews are encouraging! But then…this is just an "out there, at the moment update." So…eventually, I'll update!**


End file.
